


【闪博】A big fan（球二博）

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 【闪博】A big fan（球二博）AU无能力北极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人————————————————注意：因为DC世界的复杂性从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢





	

**Author's Note:**

> 【闪博】A big fan（球二博）AU无能力
> 
> 北极冰冷CP群广告时间
> 
> 闪博冷cp抱团 571164144
> 
> 美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> 注意：
> 
> 因为DC世界的复杂性
> 
> 从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界
> 
> 作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG
> 
> 所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了
> 
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子
> 
> PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢

——————————————————

【闪博】A big fan（球二博）

——————————————————

A big fan

 

Barry不知道今天会发生什么，他已经和上级确认了在下午四点婚礼开始时实施收网行动。以送货员的身份卧底了小半年，摸清了所有的据点分支所在地和常规交易时间，终于可以摆脱这个鱼龙混杂乌烟瘴气的鬼地方，如果一切顺利不出意外的话，是这样没错。

但一小时前他突然收到通知，今晚要临时送一件特别的‘货物’。作为中城最有实力的地下黑市的交易组织之一，从几千万的名画古董下至人体器官交易，只要价位合适没有什么从这买不到的。但今天，Barry从一个跟他关系不错的小头目那打探到，有人出了天价买一位身份特殊的大人物。

“Flash，确认人没弄错后送到城西高速公路休息站的汽车旅馆停车场，你的任务就完成了，金主会自行提货，”‘Girder’重重拍了下Barry的肩膀，照规定他们互相不应该知道对方叫什么，只是以绰号相称，但Barry早就有他的资料，知道他的本名叫Tony Woodward，“买家不让给多喂麻醉，说是要确保绝对不能损伤大脑神经，以防万一你到了的时候人已经醒了，戴个面具什么的吧。”

“这么重要的事就我一个人？”平时Tony会负责跟车，他壮的跟钢铁人似的，一来是监视Barry二来也是确保货物平安抵达。

“今天是老大千金结婚，所有人都会去狂欢，我可不想错过。”

“可这难道不是很重要的……”

粗暴的打断了Barry，“就因为重要，才要低调行事，知道的人越少越好，他们连名字都不肯告诉我，”将一封用火漆封口的信封塞进Barry的手里，“取货地址在里面，到时候拿里面的照片对人。”

犹豫了一秒，想着既然所有人都去了婚礼，至少能确保Joe他们能将整个组织一网打尽，点了点头，Barry接过信封，就算这个组织在今天被摧毁，他还是得去提醒这位被人盯上的可怜人，买家既然能开出天价就不会善罢甘休，还会找别人下手。

挥别了Girder，Barry抬手拦下一辆出租车，拆开了信封，陡然瞪大了眼睛。

“去S.T.A.R. Labs，拜托越快越好，拜托。”

紧紧捏在手里的照片上，印的是大名鼎鼎的Harrison Wells。

 

 

焦急的青年没等车停稳就扔下了钱一路狂奔，在S.T.A.R. Labs露天停车场的角落找到了那辆玻璃杯贴黑的白色小面包车，紧张的打开车后门，心脏被提到了嗓子眼。

穿着白色衬衫的黑发男人被蒙着双眼，被胶布封住了嘴，双手反绑在身后，弓字型侧躺在昏暗的车厢里。

“Dr. Wells，你还好吗？”声音带上了不自觉的颤抖。

Harrison Wells是他的偶像，在中学组织的S.T.A.R. Labs参观活动时，他们班如此幸运的遇上了Wells本人正巧从电梯出来，当电梯门打开，年轻英俊高挑的博士正一手撑着电梯墙面，另一只手里拿着手机正低头查看。当他抬起头意识到自己挡了一群学生的去路后，眼镜下的蓝眼睛展露笑意，“欢迎来到我的世界，但未来属于你们。”

Barry永远记得那个自带柔光效果的浅浅笑容，记得他的每一个动作，短短的几秒在少年的世界里有一个世纪那么漫长。

轻微的闷哼声将青年拉回了现实，弯着腰爬进并不宽敞的空间，小心翼翼把人扶起，撕开胶布，手指刚碰到蒙着眼睛的黑布，就被Harrison舔了舔有些红肿的嘴唇的小动作分了下神。

“这就是你能想到的最好招数了？”嘲讽的语气毫不掩饰，“在外卖送来的可乐里下药？当真？”当被遮挡的视线重见光明，中年男人愣了一下，“你是谁？”

Barry也跟着愣了一秒，“博士，你知道是谁对你做出这种事？这是什么……游戏吗？”

眼神暗了下来，“只有变态的罪犯才会想玩这种游戏，”打量起跪坐在身旁替自己松绑的陌生青年，“你还没回答我的问题，你是谁？”

Barry停下了手中的动作，有些不知该如何回答，在一切尘埃落定前他还是卧底的身份，但他本能的不想欺骗自己的偶像，“Flash，”最终他选择了自己的代号，“你可以叫我Flash。”

既然对方不想说Harrison也不会逼他，“你是怎么知道我在这的？”

“黑市上有人出了天价要买你……”

“要我的命？”

“应该不是，有特别提到不能让你的大脑受伤。”

揉了揉手腕处留下的绑痕，“所以我的问题是，你是怎么知道的，Flash？”

“我……”

摆了摆手阻止青年的回答，“我有几个猜测，一，你是接了这笔买卖的执行人，但看你这小身板也不像，”摇了摇头，“二，虽然长了三好青年的脸，同样的理由，也不会是得到情报来解救的警察，何况要对付黑市的买卖不可能只出动一个人。”眼看青年一脸的尴尬，Wells继续说道，“所以我想，如果你不是ZOOM那个神经病雇来的演员，就只能是又一个跟踪狂粉丝了？”

“我不是……”

“不用担心，我不会起诉你，”想要站起身却发现双腿有些无力，该死的肌肉松弛剂，“比起落在ZOOM的手里，你这个疯狂的小粉丝就显得可爱极了。”

扶住对方有些摇晃的身体，Barry问道，“ZOOM是谁？如果你早就知道他要对你不利，为什么不报警？”

“报警？还没有我实验室的助手有用，至少Ramon还能把防御系统升个级，警察能干什么？能做到24小时贴身保护？”没有拒绝陌生青年的帮助，只是没想到这家伙看起来瘦，力气还挺大的。

“你可是当代最伟大的科学家，就算派一个营的部队来驻守也不夸张。”Barry弯腰搀扶着对方，两人慢慢移动出车厢。

“哼，军方狗，更没安什么好心，变相囚禁十年前就玩过了，一群垃圾。”一旦下了地，就逞强推开了青年，却一个跌跄又倒回了Barry的臂弯里。

“我送你去医院吧。”担心的收紧手臂，让Harrison能够把身上大部分的重量靠在自己身上。

“不用，我躺一会儿就好，ZOOM那家伙今天没得逞会消停一段时间，反倒是我要再不出现在工作室，Ramon和Snow要瞎操心去Jesse那儿告状了。”心里暗想着这小伙子还挺温柔，也比看起来要结实嘛，“不管怎么说你今天也算是勉强救了我，这一次就不计较你跟踪的行为了，”思考了一会儿又说道，“你年纪还轻，既然喜欢我就说明你也热爱科学，这样，回头我给你张出入S.T.A.R. Labs的通行证，你可以来听听定期举办的一些讲座，给自己找点正经事情做，想见我就走正门进来，别再……”

“Barry，Barry Allen。”有些抑制不住内心的激动，此时此刻他就像回到了少年时，一个为这个男人痴狂的小粉丝，什么伪装身份啊任务啊……啊！等等……任务！现在几点了！他该和Joe联系了！

正奇怪这孩子怎么突然神色一变慌乱了起来，还没来得及询问，就感觉对方一只手托住自己的背后略微下蹲，还没反应过来的Harrison感受到另一只手抱住了他的腿，“搞什么！”身体陡然被腾空抱起的男人下意识双手环住青年的脖子，标准的公主抱。

“对不起，对不起Dr. Wells，我突然想起来有一件必须马上要处理的工作，实在对不起，我想这样送你上去会快一点。”一边不停的道歉，一边跑动起来，Barry真的没有更多的时间陪着Harrison慢慢挪了。

“你可以把我扔在这去干你的活儿！蠢货！让人看见我还要不要做人了！”几乎称得上是咬牙切齿，见鬼的这蠢小子竟然体力这么好吗，抱着一个身形差不多的男人跑起来都不带喘，还挺稳的。

然而就算Harrison再怎么不满，他还是死要面子的将头转向青年，尽量不让S.T.A.R. Labs遍布各处的监控摄像拍到，并指引Barry从一条几乎没什么人知道的直达路线前往自己在实验室的休息室。

尽管再赶时间，Barry还是在将Harrison安置在沙发上后又给他倒了一杯温水放在伸手可及的茶几上，又询问了他那个叫Cisco Ramon的小助理的电话，告知了情况和请求他马上过来照看。

Harrison Wells安静的坐在那看着青年忙完了这一连串的事情，竟然觉得有些好笑的感动，他刚说他叫什么来着？哦，Barry，Barry Allen。

“我必须得走了，很高兴能见到你，博士，我从中学第一次见到……噢！”震动起来的手机上显示是Joe的来电，“抱歉，抱歉，我必须得接这个电话，再见，Dr. Wells，我……再见。”

虽然遗憾自己不能再多和偶像说上些话，无法了解他更多，但Barry还有任务和职责，不能因为自己的私人情感影响整个行动，大家这么久的努力不能前功尽弃。咬牙替Harrison关上了房门，接起电话飞奔着离开了。

“Barry Allen，Flash，”Harrison闭起眼陷入黑暗前呐呐自语，“奇怪的小家伙。”

 

 

两周后，S.T.A.R. Labs迎来中城警察局局长的拜访，同行的还有一位黑人警探和一个年轻人。

Harrison Wells穿着件黑色的圆领长袖T恤，正在进行的实验被打断让他不太高兴，手里还拿着十字形螺丝刀就不耐烦的到会客室见人。

在看到青年的一瞬间，Harrison挑了下眉毛，并没有表现出一丝异样，只是坐进自己的转椅里让他们长话短说。

原本对于这次见面满怀期待的青年并没有等来想象中的惊喜，连最起码的寒暄或是握手都没有，失落的缩在Joe的身后，旁听Singh局长和自己的上司兼养父Joe与Wells的对话。

“我的安全不劳各位操心，ZOOM前前后后找了不下五次麻烦，至今我还不是好好的站在这吗？”

“之前没能及时发现他这样一个高智商罪犯的存在是我们的疏忽，但从两周前我们捣毁的地下黑市组织这得到的确切消息，他把价码开到了一个亿，在这样的巨额诱惑下，恐怕需要提防的就不仅仅是他了。”Joe West耐心的解释着。

“他就是个不甘心失败的疯子，”Harrison不想提这个人，“就算如此你们又能做什么呢？除了把我的实验室层层包围起来影响我工作之外，我看不到任何用处。”

Joe从自己身后把Barry拽了出来，“我们并没有打算引人注意，相反，我们会只派这一个警员跟在你身边24小时贴身保护，”顿了顿，“Barry的身手和反应评测都是A+的成绩，物理专业的高材生，在警局是CSI的顾问，我相信他不会影响到你的工作。”

目光在青年的身上转了一圈，对方低着头的样子实在是有意思，“哦，是这样吗？Flash？”

眼看自家孩子的头埋得更低了，Joe恨铁不成钢的开口解围，“之前因为需要生脸去卧底，所以委屈了他一阵子，也是他在报告里提到了对有必要开展对ZOOM的调查以及对你安危的担忧，我们也一致觉得在抓到ZOOM以前，让他待在你身边负责你的安全是最可行的方法。”

Harrison扬了扬手，“我可以和这位私人保镖单独聊几句吗？”

Singh局长和Joe出了会客室替他们关上门后，Harrison冷哼了一声，“所以，你是接了买卖的执行人，也是得到消息来管闲事的警察？”

Barry犹豫着点了点头。

“关于你，我还需要知道些什么吗？Allen先生？”

“我……我的确是你的粉丝，从中学第一次看见你本人时起就很喜欢你了。”Barry紧张的手心都在冒汗。

“嗯哼，现在你的心愿达成了，可以名正言顺的骚扰我了？”

“不是，我没……”

“你没什么？你没主动申请这个任务？还是你没把我差点被绑走这件事上报？”

“你的安全正在遭受威胁，我怎么可能当做不知道？这不仅仅事关你，S.T.A.R. Labs所有的研究和项目对这个世界来说都是革命性的贡献，这个世界需要你。”

Harrison探究的注视着越说越激动的青年，一时间会客室里陷入无言的沉默。过了好一会儿，坐在转以上的男人终于开口了。

“上一次这么对我说的人名叫Hunter Zolomon，两米高的金发大个子，一脸的正义凌然，没有人不喜欢他，”将手里的螺丝刀扔在桌上，“虽然我不怎么喜欢他，但那家伙有天赋又勤奋，所以我也放松了警惕。”

“他做了什么？”Barry不自觉捏紧了拳头。

“他触犯了我的底线，我发现他把一些还未成型的技术用在人体实验上，他邀请我加入，”厌恶的皱着眉头，“他是个疯子，那些人被他抓来的人痛苦的惨叫我至今都无法忘记。但这一切对他来说就只是一场游戏，我的拒绝似乎伤了他可悲的自尊心，离开S.T.A.R. Labs之后他就一直致力于通过各种手段‘说服我’。”

“他就是ZOOM？”Barry听明白了。

“他就是ZOOM，”叹了口气，“如果警方要查可以从失踪人口着手，活体实验需要的设备资金场地都是突破口，但他既然能开出一亿的赏金，更效率的方法是从军方查起，只是你们可能根本动不了他。”

“我们有心里准备，在看到金额的时候就猜会是非常棘手的问题，但正因为如此才必须保护好你。”

“我不需要保护。你是吃了什么迷魂药吗？知道自己面对的是什么情况吗？或许ZOOM是不会要我的命，但你以为我为什么把自己唯一的女儿送到大都会去？那个疯子对别人可不会手下留情。顺利结束卧底生涯保住的小命，干嘛非要再往火坑里跳？”

“你对我说的第一句话，”青年走到Harrison的身前，“你说‘未来是属于你们的。’但是博士，创造了未来的人是你，我无法接受一个没有了你的未来，我想帮忙，让我守护你，做你的骑士。”

Harrison望着那双棕绿色的眼睛，突然不知道该说什么好，“我可不是高塔上的公主，你也顶多只能算个小矮人。”

“我会毫不犹豫替你吃下那个毒苹果。”

被噎的心跳漏了一拍，噢，年轻人真是……脸皮够厚。

 

 

Barry的保镖工作做的很尽职，特别在几周后的一次假警报中，出门用餐的Harrison被躲在厕所里的某个混混用枪指着脑袋抢走了钱包手表和所有的值钱东西后，Barry就真的成了24小时的贴身保镖了，甚至从网上买了个折叠弹簧床住进了Wells的房间里。

S.T.A.R. Labs的成员们都已经习惯了这个和他们老板形影不离的开朗青年，经常还能帮着解决一些研究上的问题，给出有用的建议和解决方案，长的又英俊阳光，大家都不由自主的喜欢他。有几个女孩儿和男孩儿还大着胆子尝试着邀约，然而都被Barry拒绝了，渐渐的，所有人都发现这个被派来保护他们老板的警察小帅哥的注意力无时不刻都黏在Harrison的身上，就算被吼被骂都不会移开视线。

在又过了两个月ZOOM最终被抓捕归案后，并没有从Harrison的房间里搬出来，只有一张折叠床孤零零的躺在垃圾回收处的角落。实验室的研究人员们都在私下里向Wells的两位私人助理Cisco和Caitlin打探情况，直到不胜其扰的Cisco出卖了他的衣食父母.

“Harry请了两天假，Barry问心有愧，也向警局请了假在家照顾他。”

 

 

完。

 

 

彩蛋：

Barry吻醒了Harrison，赤裸着躺在床上的男人不太高兴的睁开眼。

“难怪童话故事里喜欢用真爱之吻解除诅咒和魔法。”Barry支着脑袋沉迷于爱人朦胧的蓝眼睛。

抓过自己的枕头照着青年的脸呼过去，“我怎么又看走眼了，这次招惹回来一个没脑子的蠢货。”

稳当的接过枕头扔下床，“你这么说我会伤心的Harry。”

“走开，我要再睡会儿。”

“好，”双手不安分的顺着对方的背脊游走到腰部，继续往下，“我们一起睡。”

“大白天的别像个发情的种马。”

“别这么说，Harry，I'm a big fan of you. I’m into you.”

 

END


End file.
